


The Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegirisaba, Vampires, commission, smut in chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: When students pop up dead around campus, drained of their blood and leaving only a pair of bite marks on their necks as evidence, rumors of a Vampire start to spread.  Will our favorite Luckster and Detective cross paths with this legendary Vampire of Hope's Peak?  And is it someone that they know?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Enter Kyoko Kirigiri!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> So this is the first chapter in a three-shot commission ordered by NotFanFicNet. Please note that this is not part of my DR Gaiden series; this is a completely separate AU, so characters such as Hana, Shingi, and Kiki will not appear. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Remember to get back to your dorm before curfew, Makoto.”

“I got it, Taka. A good student must always obey the rules our educational institutions set for us. You’ve said it every day since we enrolled here.”

Taka bit his lip and admitted “Truthfully, it’s not just to keep up the appearance of a model student, Makoto. Have you heard of the Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy?”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, Makoto asked “You mean that folk tale that’s been going around the Reserve Course campus lately?”

Nodding grimly, Taka confirmed “I don’t put much stock in it myself, but the story goes that every night after curfew, a mysterious figure roams the halls of Hope’s Peak, looking for its next victim. Storytellers have since taken to naming this creature The Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy.”

“…Because of the bite marks on the victims’ necks and the spill of blood draining from the wound, right?”

Nodding, Taka confirmed “Yes, so you’re familiar with the legend?”

 _How could I not be?_ Makoto deadpanned.

Indeed, numerous students had died recently, their corpses bearing the exact description that Makoto had just described. With how closely they mirrored the marks of stereotypical movie vampires, it was only a matter of time before someone started spreading tall tales around the school.

“…Gossip tends to spread like wildfire, Taka. People talk, and eventually the rumors started to reach my ears as I’ve walked from class to class.”

Nodding in acceptance, Taka commented “I personally don’t believe in the existence of vampires. It’s probably some copycat knockoff trying to scare the next generation of students. But…I cannot deny that whoever it is, our peers are dying to this menace, Makoto. And with the student council and multiple faculty members having disappeared, we cannot deny that this “Vampire” might have killed them as well.”

Makoto nodded; ever since an unknown party had riled up the Reserve Course into protesting for better treatment by the administration, the air had a slight tension as he walked through campus, Reserve Course and Main Course students alike staring at each other with suspicion.

_It’s like a powder keg…and the disappearance of the student council and those teachers just made things even worse…_

“Luckily…” Taka continued, interrupting Makoto’s lamentation. “This culprit has established a pattern of activity, so as long as we conduct our lives around it, we should be safe. Which is why I urge you to not leave your dorm after curfew, and try to get inside early if you can.”

With his warning complete, Taka left, leaving Makoto alone in study hall.

XXX

*Sigh* “…So much for getting back early…”

Makoto looked up at the clock, the hands reading 10:01, his shoulders drooping as he realized just how much time he spent on his algebra homework.

“Sorry, Taka…guess I’ll be breaking curfew tonight…”

Getting up, he gathered his notebook and his e-Handbook, exiting the classroom as he left for his dorm. Although nobody else was in the hallway, Makoto couldn’t help but feel a tingle of anxiety and dread crawl up his spine, shivering as he started to feel tense from recalling Taka’s warning.

“Get a grip, Makoto. There’s no such thing as vampires, so just hurry to your dorm and lock the door like Kyoko’s told you to do over and over…”

Taking a deep breath, he had just barely taken his first step when he heard a ghastly scream that carried across the sea.

“EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!”

His anxiety and dread transformed into outright fear, Makoto quaking in his shoes as he tried to process what he just heard.

“Someone just screamed. Could it be…but if I go and they’re already dead, I’ll probably just get killed too! But what if I can still save them, we can get away and…Ohh, what do I do?”

Makoto scratched at his scalp in indecision, looking in the direction of the scream before he gradually felt his feet carry him against his will further down the hallway, in the direction of the anonymous cry.

“Oh, I just know I’m gonna regret this!”

XXX

Makoto felt his heart stop momentarily as he took in the scene in front of him; a teenage boy in a Hope’s Peak uniform lay face-down, a river of blood streaming from two wounds in his neck.

“GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Makoto panted, resisting the urge to throw up or pass out as he tried to calm himself down.

“He…he’s dead! I don’t…I don’t recognize him…is he from the Reserve Course? What was he even doing here?” Regaining some degree of rationality, Makoto reasoned “Se…security. Yeah, I’ve…I’ve gotta get security! I just gotta…OOF!”

Makoto fell on his butt, his dash interrupted as he realized he had bumped into someone. Looking up, he sighed with relief as he saw the one person he trusted the most in the entire school: Kyoko Kirigiri.

“KYOKO! BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU. SOMETHING TERRIBLE’S HAPPENED! SOMEONE…”

Makoto felt himself silenced as Kyoko’s gloved palm covered his mouth, muffling his panicked voice as she calmly assured him “Makoto, take a deep breath, alright?” Removing her palm from his mouth, she watched as he took a deep breath, the boy feeling his heart rate go back to normal as she asked “Now, tell me what happened, calmly.”

Makoto conveyed his brief explanation, the girl nodding as he told his account.

“I see…and you think this “Vampire” was the culprit?”

“Well…I don’t know for certain…but look at the blood draining from his neck! It matches the other recorded victims, doesn’t it?”

Calmly, Kyoko walked up to the corpse, saying with an air of confidence “I’ll determine if this victim’s fatal injuries truly match those of the others.”

Makoto watched Kyoko kneel before the body and inspect it, touching, twisting, and holding various parts of the victim. Despite how gruesome the sight was, Makoto couldn’t help but feel relieved and protected whenever he saw Kyoko work, almost as though she was his guardian angel.

Makoto felt a blush enter his cheeks before he shook the thought away and chided himself _Get a hold of yourself, Makoto! This is no time to be fascinated by your crush! Just let her work, then we can call…_

“OH MY GOD! ONO-KUN!”

Makoto and Kyoko looked up, seeing a teary-eyed girl with brown hair tied up in a bun run over to them, falling to her knees as she bawled.

“Ono-kun. They got you, didn’t they?”

“…Ano…Miss?” Looking up from Ono’s corpse, the girl looked up, seeing Makoto’s nervous, yet warm smile as he continued “Is…someone after you?”

Makoto froze as the girl clutched onto the leg of his jeans as she continued to cry “The Vampire! Ono-kun and I were walking back to our dorms when we were attacked by a shadow. We climbed over the gates to the Main Course building and split up to confuse it…but Ono-kun still got killed!”

Kyoko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, making Makoto frown as he wondered why hearing more information about the potential culprit would make her annoyed.

_…Maybe she just doesn’t like having her work interrupted?_

Before he could ponder further, the girl gasped and tightened her grip on Makoto’s jeans, shivering as she cried “that means it’s only a matter of time before they come for me, too! Ono-kun warned me about not going to that manga signing, but I didn’t listen and now he’s dead and I’ll be next! I’m gonna die, I’M GONNA DIE, **I’M GONNA DIIIIEEEEE!** ”

Standing up, Kyoko pried the girl from Makoto’s legs before urging roughly “Calm down. At any rate, I can confirm that the victim’s fatal wound was the same as the other victims.”

Seeing the other girl look at Kyoko curiously, Makoto explained “Sorry, we should have introduced ourselves. This is my classmate Kyoko Kirigiri; she’s the Ultimate Detective. I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

Nodding weakly, the girl stood up and introduced shyly “M…my name’s Yoko Banno.”

“Nice to meet you, Banno-san.”

“If you two are done…” Kyoko interrupted “We should head for campus security so that we can inform them of the murder. I promise you, if you stay with us, no harm will come to you.”

“O…okay, Kirigiri-san.”

Nodding, Kyoko turned around, urging “Good. Now, shall we go?”

Makoto and Yoko watched as Kyoko continued walking away.

Yoko glanced at Makoto curiously, with the boy chuckling and answering “Don’t mind her; she’s just very serious.”

“If you value your lives, I suggest keeping pace.”

“Coming, Kyoko!” Smiling sheepishly at Yoko, he recommended “We’d better do as she says.”

Nodding, Yoko clutched onto Makoto’s elbow, the boy assuring her “You’ll be fine…” as they walked in sync, catching up to the Ultimate Detective.

XXX

Some time later, Yoko finally relaxed, letting go of Makoto’s elbow and walking side by side with him as they followed closely behind Kyoko.

“It sure was lucky that we ran into your friend when we did. I owe you both my life…even if it was too late to save Ono-kun.”

Nodding, Makoto replied in awe “Yeah; Kyoko’s really amazing…” Immediately after those words left his mouth, Makoto’s brow furrowed as he realized _Although, she’s almost too amazing. Why was she out after curfew? And was it really just coincidence that we ran into each other right after I discovered Ono-kun’s corpse? It’s all just…too convenient…_

Makoto briefly looked up from his musing, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the tip of Kyoko’s tongue touch the corner of her lips before retreating into her mouth. For the first time in his life, Makoto felt creeped out by the woman he had grown to admire and adore.

 _Okay…that was weird…were her lips chapped or something? And why was she looking at Banno-san while she did that? This isn’t making any sense!_ Taking a deep breath, Makoto urged himself _Calm down, Makoto; you’re just letting the tension getting to you. I’m sure Kyoko has a reason; we can figure that out after we reach security._

Looking at Makoto with a concerned expression, Yoko asked “Are you okay, Naegi-kun?”

Nodding, Makoto gave a shaky smile and assured her “Yeah, I’m fine. Just my nerves acting up is all. We just have to follow…Kyoko?”

Both gasped in shock and fear; Kyoko Kirigiri had disappeared without a trace, leaving the two all alone, standing back to back.

“She…she’s gone!”

“NO!” Yoko wailed “The vampire took her!” As Makoto tried to reassure her, Yoko continued to sob in her palms “There’s no escape for us; they’ll just pick us off one-by-one…” Yoko’s voice grew pitiful as she mumbled “We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die…”

“Banno-san, calm down, please! We’re almost at Security, I’ll call for help.” Forming his hands into a cone around his mouth, Makoto yelled “HELP! IS ANY SECURITY AROUND? WE NEED HELP! ANYBODY THERE!”

As Makoto continued to cry out in vain, Yoko continued to mumble that they were going to die.

*Gasp*

Makoto ceased calling, letting his arms fall to his side as he whirled around, his eyes widening in horror as an unmoving Yoko stood, her eyes still as glass as her body was embraced, her neck being bitten into by none other than Kyoko Kirigiri.

_KYOKO?! WHAT’S GOING ON?_

With one last slurp, Kyoko dropped the now dead Yoko, blood leaking out from her neck wounds as her corpse collapsed unceremoniously to the floor. Makoto trembled as Kyoko’s tongue slithered out from her lips, licking the blood off them to leave them crystal clean.

“Ahh…delicious…” Kyoko moaned as she opened her now crimson eyes and turned to smirk at Makoto.

_Her eyes…they’re not purple anymore…THEY’RE RED! What’s going on, here? Nothing’s making sense at all!_

“Maaakooootoooooo…” she grinned, slowly walking up to the Ultimate Lucky Student, who for the first time was deathly afraid of the girl he had grown to secretly love, slowly walking backwards.

_I gotta…I gotta get out of here! Just gotta…gotta make it back to my room…then I can figure out what I just saw!_

Turning around, Makoto dashed away as fast as he could, Kyoko licking her lips lustfully as she watched him disappear.

“Alright, Makoto…I’m game. But don’t think you’ll win!”

Giggling, Kyoko vanished from sight, their game of cat and mouse having officially begun.

XXX

*SLAM*

Makoto slumped against the door, falling on his butt as he panted, relieved that he had escaped Kyoko’s wrath.

“Alright…I’m back in my room…which means I’m safe. Now I just have to lock…”

“The Door? How many times have I told you to do that before? You’re unbelievable careless, Makoto.”

Freezing in place, Makoto slowly looked up to see the crimson-eyed Kyoko sitting on the chair at his desk, licking her smirking lips as she stared hungrily at her prey, giggling in her melodious laugh.

“UWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Makoto tried to scurry away, only to curse himself as he realized there was nowhere to go, having already leaned against the door. Whimpering in fear, Makoto closed his eyes as he saw Kyoko get up and saunter over to him, confident seduction in her every step.

_Well, it was a short life…I’m sorry, Mom, Dad, Komaru…I’m about to become a vampire’s next meal and I didn’t even get to say good-bye!_

As he steeled himself for the end, Makoto opened his eyes when instead of the pain of fangs ripping through his neck, he instead felt a soft, leather-encased palm cupping his cheek, fingers stroking his face with a reassuring touch.

“Huh?”

Makoto looked up to the sight of Kyoko kneeling in front of him, giving him a fanged smirk that somehow radiated an aura of warmth and safety.

“I will not hurt you, Makoto.”

“Y…you’re not gonna kill me? But…you’re the Vampire of Hope’s Peak, right? So…don’t you need to drink my blood?” _Stupid, Makoto! Don’t give her any ideas!_

Giggling, Kyoko praised “You always were a smart cookie, Makoto. I knew making you my assistant was a good choice. Yes, I am the Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy, but I meant it when I said I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Immediately after saying that, Kyoko leaned forward, gradually getting tantalizingly close to Makoto’s neck, causing the boy to whimper in fear.

“Then…why are you pressing your fangs to my neck?”

Humming, Kyoko replied “To prove I mean you no harm, Makoto…”

Makoto closed his eyes, anticipating his death despite Kyoko’s vow, only to shiver when he felt her blow directly into his ear canal. Makoto gasped and nearly jumped from where he was sitting, making Kyoko giggle at his antics.

_…For Kami’s sake, I thought that was the end of me…_

Makoto sighed in exasperation then looked up to see that Kyoko was no longer kneeling before him. His eyes widened as he now saw her levitating over his bed, one leg crossed over the other, her fangs hanging over her lower lip as she giggled at his incredulous expression.

“Uwah! H…how are you doing that?”

Kyoko giggled before tapping her chin for a moment and answering with a teasing tone “…Magic.”

 _…Right, of course it’s magic…_ Makoto deadpanned before he asked hesitantly “So…if you don’t want to kill me…then why did you kill those Reserve Course Students?”

Giggling at his denseness, Kyoko rolled her eyes and asked “Come on, Makoto…what does a vampire need beyond all else?”

“…Human blood, right?”

Smirking, she announced “Indeed; as a vampire, I need to feast on human blood in order to survive. Human food can only sate me for so long; eventually I start to crave human blood. Today was especially filling; I’ll be stuffed for at least another week.”

Kyoko patted her belly, which he only now observed to be slightly bloated underneath her shirt, as though she was in her fourth month of pregnancy. 

_Her belly looks…kind of cute like that…_ Makoto thought, bringing a blush to his cheeks before he admonished himself for his lecherous thoughts and shook away his blush.

“But…you’ll have to feed again eventually, right?”

Nodding, Kyoko licked her lips as she confirmed “Correct. That’s why I set my sights on this very school. Think about it; as the symbol of Japan’s hope, students, both talented and otherwise flock here to attend. Which means…”

“Which means you’ll have an endless blood buffet, right?”

At seeing Kyoko nod while smirking, Makoto trembled, truly terrified of the girl he had grown to love.

_It’s only a matter of time before it’s my turn. Even if she spares me today, eventually she’ll feed on me, and no curfew is gonna stop her!_

Makoto started to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bemoaned his fate. Kyoko’s smirk instantly turned into a frown, a rush of guilt running though her soul as she kicked herself for making Makoto scared enough to cry.

“…Makoto…come here…come sit by my side…”

_…I should do as she says…I don’t want to anger her…_

Sighing, Makoto slowly got up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and dragging his feet against his better judgment as he sat down nest to Kyoko on his bed, the vampire girl now actually making contact with the bed in lieu of levitating, not wishing to scare the boy any more than she already had.

Makoto gasped as she took his hands in her own, stroking the tops on his hands with her thumbs, the frightened boy feeling soothed by her ministrations.

“Makoto…” She soothed softly “Look into my eyes.”

Obeying her command, Makoto looked up into Kyoko’s beautiful red orbs, the almost otherworldly eyes making him feel safer the longer he looked into them, almost as if he was being hypnotized. Makoto couldn’t help but smile, entranced by her beauty, making Kyoko smile a true, warm smile in return.

“Much better. I don’t like seeing you cry, Makoto, especially not when I’m the one who scared you to tears. I’d rather eat a plate of garlic than watch you shed a single tear.”

Makoto gasped, feeling the uncharacteristically raw emotion coming from Kyoko’s voice as she spoke so passionately.

 _Could she…no, there’s no way she could…_ “So…if you don’t want to hurt me…then what **are** you going to do with me?”

Kyoko noted the nervousness in his voice as she smiled at him, giggling to make him relax as she told him “I want you to join me, Makoto Naegi.”

“J…join you? You mean…as your familiar?”

Chuckling with an impressed tone, Kyoko replied “I see you know your vampire lore quite well…”

“H…hey…you know how average I am and how I always like whatever’s popular. With how much anime and movies like Vampire Knight and Twilight have sold, of course I’d pick up some of the pop culture.”

Kyoko sighed and admonished “I’ve told you, you’re **not** average. You’re special, and even though you’d be the greatest familiar any vampire could ask for…that’s not the offer I’m making.”

Before Makoto could ask what she did want, he yelped as Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into her lap before levitating them both off the bed. She then proceeded to gently spin their floating forms in a circle, almost as if the two were dancing in midair. Makoto blushed as he briefly fantasized about dancing with the vampire girl above a Victorian ballroom floor. Giggling, Kyoko cradled his face in her gloved hands, adjusting the angle of his head until he was looking directly into her eyes.

Lowering her voice to a sultry whisper, Kyoko made her offer “I want you to join me…as my Vampire Husband!”

 _Huh? Va…VAMPIRE? ME?!_ Gaping at her in disbelief, Makoto stammered “B…but…why would you want ME to be your husband, vampire or no? I’m…I’m just average…I…”

Placing a finger to his lips, Kyoko retorted persuasively “I told you, you’re special, Makoto. Even when I concealed my vampire tendencies, I was still a recluse, someone who kept to herself and nobody wanted to socialize with. Until I met you…” Kyoko smiled nostalgically, tears running down her face as she recalled “You called me your friend without a second thought, and you helped me make friends with others. Not just anybody can draw me out of my shell like that, you know…”

“Kyoko…”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kyoko finished “In time, the way you lit up a room, the way you made me smile just by being there for me…it led me to care about you…I love you, Makoto, and I don’t ever want to lose you!”

_You…you love me? Kyoko loves me?_

Seeing the disbelief on his face, Kyoko decided to go for the direct approach; expertly moving her hands to grip the lapels of his jacket, Kyoko yanked him forward, pressing her lips to his own, making Makoto freeze as her fangs hung, sandwiched between their locked lips.

_Kyoko’s…kissing me? Kyoko’s…my first kiss?_

Makoto couldn’t help but hold back a moan as he felt Kyoko’s tongue jabbing at his lips, demanding entry. Submitting to the arousal pooling in his belly, Makoto parted his lips, letting her tongue through as it danced with her own in a dance before she sought to explore the inside of his mouth, caressing his human teeth and gums lovingly. In return, she permitted him to explore her vampire mouth with his own tongue, the boy curiously exploring her vampire fangs while taking great care not to prick himself on their sharpness.

Eventually, Kyoko sensed Makoto’s need for air, and reluctantly released him from her grasp, moving her hands back around his waist to ensure he kept his balance in the air. Kyoko smirked when she took in his blushing face; although he still looked incredibly nervous about the prospect of abandoning his humanity, she knew he couldn’t refuse her offer now that she had proven how much she loved him.

_Kyoko loves me! KYOKO LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME AND SHE WANTS ME TO BE WITH HER FOR ETERNITY!_

Smiling darkly, Kyoko uttered four words that sealed the deal.

“Join me, my love.”

“Yes!” _Well, no turning back now…_

Leaning forward to peck him on the lips one last time, she whispered under a dark giggle “Good boy.”

At last lowering them back onto the bed, Kyoko wasted no time in pushing him until he was on his back, the boy landing softly on the blankets and his head cradled by the pillow. Kyoko chuckled as she leaned down, unzipping his hoodie and discarding it along with his jacket, tossing the articles onto the floor.

“Arms up, Makoto.”

As if hypnotized, Makoto obeyed, raising his arms above his head as Kyoko giggled at his obedience, gripping the hem of his shirt and, smiling at Makoto’s blush, yanked it over his head, balling it up and tossing it into the pile of clothes on the floor. Kyoko looked over Makoto’s topless form, licking her lips in anticipation as she savored the impending ritual.

Seeing Makoto blush and shiver at being so exposed, Kyoko removed her gloves, making Makoto’s eyes widen in shock before she leaned over him, her breasts touching his bare chest as she cradled his cheeks in her now bare palms, assuring him in a protective tone.

“I promise, I will make this as painless as possible for you. Just focus on me, and you’ll be fine. Are you ready, my love?”

Nodding excitedly, Makoto confirmed “Yes…I love you, Kyoko. I want to be by your side, forever and ever!”

Licking her lips while blushing, Kyoko buried her face against the side of his neck, taking great care not to position her fangs over any vital veins or arteries as she granted “As you wish, my love!”

At last, Kyoko plunged her fangs into Makoto’s skin, making the boy gasp in a mixture of pain and arousal. Makoto closed his eyes, groaning in pain as the transformation commenced.

“Shh…” Kyoko managed to soothe as she stroked his bare chest, her tongue slithering out to lick the unwounded portion of his neck. “Shh…it’s okay, my love. I’m here, your love is here. The pain will pass. Focus on the pleasure. Focus on me pleasuring you.”

Makoto moaned in pleasure as she kissed and licked his neck, her fangs still embedded in his skin. His groans only intensified as she used her skilled fingers to play with the tips of his nipples, then moved on to stroke his exposed belly, her ministrations ending just above the hem of his pants.

“Ky…Kyoko! I wanna…I wanna…”

“Shh… **that** kind of joining will come later, my love, when we consummate our marriage as Vampire Husband and Wife. For now, just let the arousal distract you, my beloved!”

Makoto could only moan in response, Kyoko smiling in glee as she watched his skin pale, taking on a whitish hue. With another groan, Makoto opened his mouth, revealing two baby vampire fangs, slowly elongating from his gums into an adult size. With one final cry of arousal as Kyoko stroked around the rim of his belly button, Makoto’s eyes opened, his hazel green eyes having completely transformed into a crimson red that perfectly matched that of his bride.

At last removing her own pearly whites from her groom’s neck, Kyoko grinned at her beloved’s undead form, lying back wards on the bed as she opened her arms and legs, watching as Makoto crawled over her, hunger in his crimson eyes and newborn fangs, his lust evidenced by the tent in his jeans. Squirming in anticipation, Kyoko placed her hands over the button and zipper, eager to get to their consummation. 

Makoto, equally as eager, slipped his hands under her shirt and began stroking her bloated belly, making the vampire girl giggle from the ticklish ministrations. Her last restraints stripped from her by his sensual ministrations, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down his hips as she encouraged his hungry lust.

“Take me, my love!”


	2. Enter Makoto Naegi!

*Clack, clack. Clack, clack.*

Kyoko’s boots repeatedly clacked against the hard tile floor as she paced back and forth in a circle, waiting impatiently for her prey. 

_The Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy; a shadowy killer who targets Reserve Course students foolish enough to leave their dorms after curfew, draining them of their blood and leaving only two bite-sized wounds on their victims’ necks as evidence. A ruthless killer so efficient, their death totals rival even those of Genocide Jack, while leaving even less evidence behind._

The old Kyoko Kirigiri didn’t believe in things like vampires or ghosts or the occult. However, all of her investigations of the prior corpses left her, the Ultimate Detective, baffled.

_Even I have to admit no human could have done this, so I must at least entertain the notion that vampires might exist. After all, when you have eliminated the impossible, what remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

With her newfound perspective in tow, Kyoko had found a single correlation between the past cases; all of the victims were found on the Main Campus. With that information in mind, she found out after some digging that a Reserve Course student had gotten special permission to tour the Main Campus, as she was being scouted to potentially transfer into the Main Course for next year.

Seeing an opportunity, Kyoko concocted a plan to pose as another Reserve Course student, creating a fake Reserve Course pin that was now attached to her lapel as she walked up and down the halls of the Main Campus, setting herself up as bait to catch this “Vampire.”

_Thank goodness I came prepared. Celeste’s dream of living in a castle with vampire butlers may be vain and creepy, but the knowledge she attained of them has been extremely comprehensive…_

Earlier that day, Kyoko approached the Ultimate Gambler and explained her plan, requesting her knowledge on the subject. Celeste giggled at the thought of the cold, logical Ultimate Detective pursuing a Vampire, but with a shrug loaned her a book on vampire mythos, which Kyoko quickly dedicated to memory before returning to Celeste.

_Of course…I can’t deny the possibility that **she** could be the Vampire. The fact that the past murders occurred on the Main Campus heavily implies that killer is a Main Course student or faculty member. Which means it’s likely the Vampire is someone I know. It could be Celeste, it could be Byakuya, even…_

Makoto Naegi’s bright, smiling face entered her mind, making the detective blush before shaking the image from her head. Makoto, much to her surprise, had been the first to break down her walls and be her first true friend. They had since grown from classmates, to best friends, to the object of Kyoko’s affections. Kyoko blushed even redder at the memory of him being her first kiss after being tricked into standing under a twig of mistletoe at a Christmas party by Sayaka and Hina.

Shaking her blush away, Kyoko thought _I just hope I’m wrong. I hope it’s not anyone in my class…especially not him…I don’t know if I could handle such betrayal from Makoto…_

*Stomp*

Kyoko turned her head, catching the end of a shadow as it slipped around the corner. Narrowing her eyes, she began her pursuit, intending to catch this “Vampire” in the act.

_You won’t get away from me that easily!_

XXX

_Damn…they got away…_

Kyoko panted, out of breath after having pursued the mysterious shadow from the first floor to the third floor, losing them in the big open space between the art room and the hallway to the physics lab. Before she could even think to plan her next move, she heard a feminine screech coming from the direction of the art room, followed by a familiar masculine yell of terror.

Her eyes widening in shock, Kyoko raced through the art room into the open repository. Only her training as a detective prevented her heart from seizing in terror as she took in the sight of a hyperventilating Makoto Naegi, looking over a feminine corpse, blood draining from its neck. Hearing the clacking of her boots, Makoto turned, his breathing returning to normal as his eyes shined with relief.

“Kyoko! Thank goodness you’re here!”

“…Makoto…” Kyoko could barely utter as she asked “What…happened?”

“Well…I ran into this Reserve Course Student who was looking for the Physics Lab. I offered to take them there, but then this huge shadow appeared and we split up. Once I lost it, I searched this floor until I heard her scream from the repository. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Eventually though, I somehow pried the door open and when I got in, she was already dead. I screamed, and then you came in.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock at Makoto’s story, causing the boy to frown worriedly at the Ultimate Detective’s uncharacteristic expressiveness.

“Ano…Kyoko? Are you alright? What should we do?”

After a moment, Kyoko shook her head and assured him “It’s…fine. We should contact campus security and the Headmaster. Follow me; we’ll head to the security office first.”

“Right…”

Makoto followed after Kyoko, who seemed to be walking more briskly than usual, causing Makoto to frown in fury. Curiosity shined in his eyes as he noticed Kyoko sticking a hand into her jacket.

_Kyoko…are you okay?_

XXX

*Lock*

“Huh?”

Makoto spun around, having just entered the security office to see Kyoko locking the door behind her, placing the key into her jacket.

“Kyoko? What’s going on? Why did you lock us both in here?” 

Kyoko turned to face him, a steeled and determined expression on her face, putting the Ultimate Lucky Student on edge.

“Kyoko…what’s wrong? Come on, unlock the door so we can call security on the phone in here.”

Shaking her head, Kyoko denied “Neither of us are going anywhere, so you can drop the innocent act, Makoto…or should I say…” Kyoko pointed at him with her left hand, her eyes blazing with fury as she finished “Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy?”

Stepping backwards in fear, Makoto stammered “Wh…what? Kyoko, if this is your idea of a joke, it’s not funny! There’s no evidence to suggest that I’m a vampire, let alone that I killed anyone!”

“Makoto, all of the killings occurred on the Main Course campus, which means that only a Main Course student could be the culprit.”

“May…maybe…but that doesn’t prove that I’m the vampire!”

“Maybe not, but there’s also the fact that after each killing, your skin tone appeared much more colorful than before.”

“A…a trick of the light!”

“Plus…” Kyoko continued, ignoring his protest “There’s the fact that you were found alone with the victim, in the repository just after her death.”

“I told you!” Makoto exclaimed in an exasperated tone “I found her **after** the killer escaped!”

“And how could they have escaped out of a room that has no other entryways and that can only be locked from the inside? Plus, I noticed some dried blood on your arm…”

“I…I must have cut it when I pried the door open…”

“If that was the case, then it should have been bleeding more profusely; it wouldn’t have had time to dry. Plus, the door showed no signs of tampering. Here’s what I think happened; you killed the victim, then when you were done feeding, wiped the blood from your lips on your forearm, leaving the door open so that you could create an alibi for when I came running.” Crossing her arms over her breasts, Kyoko challenged with a victorious smirk “Well…am I wrong?”

Sighing, Makoto closed his eyes, and when he opened them a moment later, they had instantly turned from forest green to crimson red. The now red-eyed boy grinned, revealing a single pair of razor-sharp fangs that hung over his lower lip.

Chuckling darkly, Makoto congratulated “…Congratulations, Kyoko; You always were smarter than me. It was pointless to try and fool you. Yes, I **am** the Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Makoto’s feet lifted slightly off of the ground, levitating before slowly floating in Kyoko’s direction, only to cancel his flight halfway, hissing and stepping back as Kyoko whipped out a silver cross from her jacket, smirking in victory at having one-upped the vampire boy.

“…Ugh…impressive, Kyoko. So that’s what you were hiding in your jacket on our way over here.” Chuckling in dark amusement, Makoto admitted “…You surprised me. I didn’t think you put any stock whatsoever in the occult.”

“Whenever you have eliminated the impossible…”

“Whatever remains must be the truth…” Makoto finished.

Nodding, Kyoko confirmed “Exactly. And since no amount of earthly logic could explain any of the killings, I had no option but to admit that vampires existed. And if I was going to hunt down a vampire, I needed to be well versed in their powers if I was going to stand any chance at all against you.”

Makoto whistled, impressed at Kyoko’s extensive preparation to deal with him.

_As expected of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri…still, it’s nothing I can’t deal with. I just need to get a little bit…persuasive…_

Makoto’s eyes suddenly brightened, giving off an otherworldly glow.

 _His mind control powers…I must stay focused…_ Kyoko steeled her mind, causing Makoto to frown as he felt his suggestive powers blocked.

 _Damn…no good. As long as she keeps a laser-focus on repelling me, she’s too good at occlumency for my hypnosis to work. Luckily…I know exactly how to break that concentration…_

Tapping into the kind and gentle persona that broke down her emotional barrier so completely over the last year, Makoto gave a warm smile, tucking his fangs into his mouth for good measure as he began to speak in a soothing tone.

“Kyoko…please don’t fight it. I’ll never hurt you…you know that…so just put the cross away, alright? I know you don’t really want to hurt me. You won’t hurt me…we’re friends, Kyoko!”

Flinching at the voice that was music to her ears, Kyoko nonetheless held firm as she shook her head defiantly, insisting “We’re **not** friends, vampire!”

Chuckling nostalgically, Makoto replied “That’s what you told me the first time we met, remember? I tried to sit with you during lunch on the first day, and you shot me down. Do you remember that, Kyoko?”

_I…I do remember…NO! Stay focused, Kyoko! He’s just trying to break your concentration!_

“It wasn’t until I volunteered to help you on a case that you finally started to open up a little. Then one thing led to another and another, and eventually I saw the scars on your hands by accident. Do you remember that, Kyoko? You seized up with anguish, you assumed that I’d find you ugly and disgusting…but I told you that your hands were beautiful, even burned as they were. That was the day you first called me your friend…”

 _My…friend…I remember…NO!_

Kyoko blocked out the happy feelings that threatened to burst from her heart, her concentration splitting as a result. Inwardly smirking at seeing Kyoko crack, he dealt the finishing blow.

“From that point on, we did everything together. We studied together, we played video games together, we ate together. And when Sayaka broke my heart, you pieced me back together, Kyoko.” 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!”

Makoto hesitated, feeling slightly heartbroken by Kyoko’s lashing out before pushing through, finishing “You were even my first kiss, Kyoko. Remember that Christmas party, when Hina and Sayaka lured us under some mistletoe?”

Kyoko gasped, shocked that she was Makoto’s first kiss.

_I…I remember…you were my first kiss too…you too…_

Makoto smirked as Kyoko’s resistance shattered, his hypnosis spell now able to affect her mind.

 _Master…Master…_ “NO!” 

Kyoko shut her eyes, clutching her head with her free hand as she tried in vain to regain her resistance to Makoto’s magic.

_Master…Master…NO! He’s not my…Master…Master…_

The chant of _“Master, Master”_ repeated in her head, getting louder and louder, drowning out all other thought in her mind.

 _Master…Master…_ “NO! I…” _Master…Master…_

“Shh…don’t fight it, Kyoko. Embrace it…it won’t hurt, I promise. Let the voice guide you. I promise, you won’t hate it…you’ll love it!”

Makoto’s warm, inviting voice was what finally broke her. The encouragement from the boy she loved broke down her emotional barriers once more, the stubborn detective ceasing her resistance as she felt her whole body flooded with pleasure at the thought of being Makoto’s eternal slave.

 _Master…I don’t…hate it…I don’t hate it after all…Master…I must obey Master…I want to obey Master…I LOVE SERVING MASTER!_

At last, Kyoko removed her hand from her head, tilting it upwards as she opened her violet eyes to reveal their glossy tint. Makoto grinned, exposing his fangs as his crimson eyes returned to their normal brightness, his target having been successfully hypnotized.

“Kyoko?”

With a wide smile, Kyoko slurred “Yes Master, how may I serve you?”

“…Kyoko, could you please dispose of the cross in your hand? It hurts Master to even look at it.”

“Yes, Master…” Kyoko nodded before turning around and walking to an empty file cabinet, dropping the cross in before slamming it shut, its influence now unable to affect Makoto.

Smiling lustfully at his new slave and exposing his fangs, Makoto walked up behind her, licking his lips while interlocking his left fingers with her own while wrapping his right arm around her waist, his palm pressed against her belly. Gasping, Kyoko blushed, still grinning as she leaned backwards into his touch.

Makoto stared lovingly into Kyoko’s glossy eyes, moving his fingers in circles around her clothed belly, Kyoko moaning at his ministrations.

His smile filled with lust as he asked “You like this, huh? You like it, don’t you?”

Moaning even louder, Kyoko confirmed “Yes, Master. It feels so good…when you rub my belly. I love being touched by you…”

“Tell me what else you want to do with me, Kyoko.”

“…Ohhh…I want to kiss you, Master!”

“Then kiss me, Kyoko.”

“Yesssss, Master…” Kyoko latched onto his cheeks, pulling his head down and meeting his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Makoto moaned, parting his lips so that Kyoko’s tongue could enter his mouth, the two tongues tangling and stroking each other before hers explored his fangs, licking his razor-sharp whites.

Parting for air, Makoto whispered breathlessly “Turn around and dance with me.”

“Yes, Master.”

Squeezing his hand once before letting go, Kyoko turned around, grasping his left hand with her right before grasping the back of his neck with her left hand. Makoto for his part placed his right hand at her waist before leading her in a waltz, leading them in a small circle in the empty office, twirling her at the end before moving his hand to the center of her back, leaning forward in order to dip her towards the ground, his fangs tantalizingly close to her exposed neck as her hair flowed down to the floor like a waterfall and she raised one leg in the air.

Makoto’s grin soon transformed into a grimace as he took in Kyoko’s blank stare and unnaturally happy smile.

_Wait…something’s…not right with this…_

He brought her back into a standing position and released his grip on her, standing a few feet back in order to inspect her beautiful form in the moonlight. 

Frowning at her Master’s abrupt end to their dance, Kyoko asked “What’s wrong, Master? Have I displeased you?”

 _…Would she really do anything I say?_ Makoto pondered _“There has to be something so silly, so stupid, her personality would override the hypnosis…”_ Choosing to test this theory, Makoto ordered “Kyoko, hop on one leg for me.”

Without even a hint of hesitation, Kyoko obeyed “Yes, Master…” grinning again as she raised her left knee into the air, hopping up and down repeatedly.

 _This wasn’t what I wanted…I want her to love me, not be my familiar slave!_ Sighing in disappointment, Makoto ordered “Go to sleep, Kyoko; you’re exhausted.”

Suddenly drowsy, Kyoko stopped hopping and yawned, moaning “As you…” *yawn* “wish…massssteeerrrrrrr…”

As his fingers snapped, Kyoko’s eyes immediately shut, the girl leaning forward before Makoto used his telekinesis powers to cause her to float into his arms, one arm supporting her knees while his other hand cradled the back of her head, as though she were his blushing bride. The duo disappeared as a dark cloud obscured the moonlight, the room now empty as the moonlight shone through the window once more.

XXX

Kyoko groaned, rubbing her head as she gingerly sat up, looking around the room as her vision came into focus.

“My…room? But…how did I get here? And what happened?”

She then looked up and gave a feminine shriek, nearly jumping in place as she saw Makoto floating above her, positioned as though laying on his belly, his face cradled in his hands as he stared down at her with a dark, lust-filled smirk.

“Hello, my sleeping beauty.”

Some of the memories of her past encounter flooding back to her, Makoto palmed her jacket and, upon finding noting, glared angrily at him, jumping off of the bed as she demanded “Makoto! What did you do to me? And where’s my cross?”

“Oh that old thing? I had you dispose of it after I hypnotized you.” Makoto deadpanned, a bored expression on his face.

Kyoko trembled, realizing she had no way to combat the foe in front of her and started to walk backwards, reaching for the doorknob. To her surprise though, Makoto dared not move from where he was, confusing the Detective.

“Aren’t you going to try and stop me? Or hypnotize me into being your slave again?” _Stupid, Kyoko! Don’t give him any ideas!_

Makoto finally turned to look at her, Kyoko gasping at the sad, apologetic look in his eyes as he repositioned himself, slowly lowering to the floor in a standing position.

“No…I don’t want you as a slave. I never wanted you as a slave, Kyoko. I only hypnotized you to dispose of the cross.”

Completely baffled by this revelation, Kyoko couldn’t help but ask “Well then, what do you want with me?”

His lips tugging into a small smile, Makoto answered “What I want…is for you to spend an eternity with me…as my Vampire Bride!”

Gasping, Kyoko stared incredulously, her palms resting over her mouth before lowering her hands to her sides, denying “You have to be joking!”

His small smile turning into a serious frown, Makoto refuted “I’ve never been more serious in my life. Ever since we first met, you’ve made my life more interesting. I used to believe I was completely average, even among vampires, but you always reminded me that I’m special. You gave me confidence in myself, and after we kissed under the mistletoe, I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.”

Gasping, Kyoko stammered “You…you mean…”

Nodding, Makoto gradually walked forward, Kyoko frozen in place as he reached to cradle her cheeks in his hands, resting their foreheads against each other as he stared passionately into her eyes, the girl becoming entranced by his loving red eyes.

“I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri, and I don’t ever want to lose you. Please, become my bride.” Sighing, Makoto suddenly let go of her face, much to Kyoko’s confusion as he stepped backwards, telling her “It’s your decision; if you decide to leave, I won’t stop you, and I won’t pursue you anymore.”

Tears forming in her eyes, Kyoko felt herself overcome with emotion, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to leave. Eventually the indecision became too much; throwing the door open from behind her, she dashed out, leaving a stunned Makoto alone in her room.

Some time later, Kyoko finally stopped running, gasping for breath as she finally felt like she could breathe again. Now that she could think more clearly, she began to truly ponder Makoto’s offer.

_He…wants me to stay with him forever…to be his bride…as a vampire? Back there…I was this close…to saying yes…to giving up my humanity for an eternity with him. Is that…what I want? Do I want to be…his Vampire Bride?_

XXX

Makoto hovered over his bed in a fetal position, his head resting on his knees as he cried, mourning his lost chance at gaining Kyoko’s love.

_…What’s the point of eternal life if I can’t even spend it with her? And with how many people I’ve killed…I’m a monster…maybe I should just end it all…_

*Sigh* “Even as a vampire, you still forget to lock your door. How unbelievably careless of you, Makoto.”

Gasping, Makoto turned his head to see his door wide open, Kyoko Kirigiri standing in the doorway, a serious expression plastered on her face.

”UWAH!”

His concentration disrupted, Makoto fell from his levitation, landing on his back before gingerly sitting up.

_Kyoko! She’s here! Did she…is she…_

Before he could think further, Kyoko pointed her finger at him and demanded “Just confirm one thing for me…what are your true intentions?”

Hope filled Makoto’s soul as he realized _I haven’t lost her yet! I can still win her heart! As long as I’m honest, she’ll join me! She wouldn’t have come back if she wasn’t tempted!_ “Very well, I’ll tell you, why I came to Hope’s Peak…”

Shaking her head, Kyoko denied “I know why you chose this school, Makoto. With how many students flock to Hope’s Peak Academy, it would be a perfect feeding ground for a vampire.”

 _…As expected of you to figure it out so quickly, Kyoko…_ Makoto smirked darkly, making her heart beat faster as he replied “Then why don’t you ask me what you **really** want to know?”

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko bit her lower lip, asking “…Why? Why didn’t you keep me hypnotized? I had already fallen under your spell, so why did you free me from eternal servitude to you?”

Makoto’s dark smirk faded into a frown, the young vampire lowering his head as he stood up, facing her as he answered “I’ll admit…at first seeing you obey my every command and hearing you call me Master was amusing…but…it took away your free will. And I **hated** that. Your fiery spirit…it’s one of the things I love about you, Kyoko. An eternity with you means nothing if it deprives you of your free will.”

Her eyes softening at the passionate vampire pouring his soul out before her, Kyoko whispered “Makoto…”

His frown turning into an angry scowl, Makoto roared, barely holding back tears “I’D RATHER DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH MY OWN HEART THAN STRIP YOU OF WHAT MAKES YOU KYOKO KIRIGIRI, THE WOMAN I LOVE!”

*Gasp*

Kyoko’s eyes widened, her arm falling helplessly to her waist, trembling with emotion as her mind and heart processed Makoto’s angry outburst.

_So…everything he did to me today…was out of love? It wasn’t a lie, Makoto truly loves me? Even the hypnosis…was out of love?_

Kyoko flashed back to her brief hypnosis spell, remembering all the things she did with Makoto.

 _…Okay, the hopping on one foot was stupid and embarrassing, but everything else? How much of my smile was the hypnosis and how much of it was…my own enjoyment?_ Her eyes sparkling in realization, Kyoko concluded with a joyful grin _I…didn’t…hate it…I didn’t hate it after all. I loved it! I loved being with Makoto, I loved being held and touched by Makoto, I LOVED BEING HYPNOTIZED BY MAKOTO! HE MADE ME SO HAPPY!_

Makoto looked up at Kyoko, his scowl turning into a joyous grin at seeing Kyoko’s grin from her hypnosis spell, relieved that her joy was genuine this time.

_She’s almost there…just a little push and she’ll be mine of her own free will!_

Makoto instantaneously vanished, making Kyoko gasp as she called out “Makoto? Come back!”

“If you insist…”

Kyoko gasped as she felt Makoto’s arms wrap around her waist, her vampiric crush embracing her from behind, locking his hands over her belly. Without even a hint of hesitation, Kyoko leaned backwards in his embrace, Makoto smiling at her reaction as both of them flashed back to when he held her like that during her hypnosis.

Blushing, Kyoko looked down at his joined hands and hesitantly asked “…Makoto…will you rub my belly again?”

Looking down at her lovingly, instead of answering, Makoto snuck his hand under her skirt before sliding it up against her abdomen, using his fingers to caress her bare belly, her groans of pleasure music to his ears as she arched her back, pressing her belly into his palm so she could feel more of his touch. Grinning at how she was basically putty in his hands, Makoto slid his hand out from under her shirt, making Kyoko whine at the loss of touch.

“Kyoko…look into my eyes, please.”

Reluctantly standing upright, Kyoko turned around in his embrace, staring into his entrancing eyes as she admitted “You told me earlier that you didn’t want to lose me…” Tears leaked out of her eyes as she buried her head into his shoulder, nuzzling him as she confessed “It’s the same for me. I can’t bear the thought of losing you either! I want to spend every day with you, Makoto!” As Makoto chuckled, he soon found himself caught off guard as he heard Kyoko ask “Makoto…will you please…hypnotize me again?”

Gaping in shock, Makoto asked “You… **want** to be hypnotized again?”

Nodding vigorously, Kyoko admitted “Yes! Being under your spell, once you convinced me to stop resisting…I loved it! It made me happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I loved being soothed by you, held by you, dancing with you. So please; put me back under your spell and send me back to that happy place!”

_…I think I know something that can one-up that, Kyoko…_

Makoto reached down, his hands cradling her cheeks as he lifted her head off his shoulder so she was looking at him. Makoto grinned, his fangs poking out from between his lips as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, Kyoko leaning into his reassuring touch.

“You know what you have to do to make that a reality, Kyoko…You remember my offer, right?”

Nodding, Kyoko admitted “I do…and I…I want that…but…” Kyoko’s voice dropped into a whisper as she admitted in a rare moment of vulnerability “…I’m scared, Makoto.”

Makoto leaned down, his lips inching closer to her own as he assured her “You don’t have to be scared, Kyoko. I’ll be there for you every step of the way, just take that final step with me. Please, join me in eternal love, as my Vampire Bride.”

“Makoto…mmmph!”

Kyoko felt her breath abandon her as Makoto finally pressed his lips to her own, his tongue hesitantly tapping her lips as he begged for entrance. Without hesitation, Kyoko granted him passage, feeling overwhelmed as his tongue lashed at her own, his hunger for the human girl obvious from his passionate kissing.

As if that wasn’t enough, Kyoko gasped in his mouth as Makoto levitated them just off the floor, twirling them in a circle, the Detective letting herself relax in his arms as her hair waved behind her, inwardly smiling as she remembered their dance in the office.

At last, Makoto parted, leaving Kyoko gasping for breath as she was still lost in the heated arousal of his passionate kiss. Smirking at the look of submission and desperation in her violet eyes, Makoto craned her head to look directly into his crimson eyes as he asked once more with a dark chuckle.

“Join me, my love.”

Grinning wider than she ever had before, she replied huskily “YES!”

Makoto grinned, then frowned, looking at her clothes as he pointed out hesitantly “…Your clothes are obscuring your neck. Is it okay if I remove them?”

Blushing at the thought of being exposed to him, Kyoko nonetheless nodded, reaching down to loosen her tie before feeling her hand grasped by Makoto.

“No need to lift a finger; allow me.”

Makoto snapped his fingers, and in an instant, the two of them were completely disrobed. Gasping, Kyoko looked down, blushing at seeing her and Makoto’s aroused states. She looked up at Makoto’s lecherous expression, the young vampire licking his lips in preparation for her impending transformation and their consummation. Feeling a hungry anticipation pooling in her belly, Kyoko lay her head on his shoulder, embracing his bare back as she turned her head to look into his eyes, exposing her neck in the process.

“PLEASE!” Kyoko begged huskily. “Please, let me join you for eternity, as your Bride and Mistress!”

Nodding, Makoto bent his head down, the tips of his fangs getting tantalizingly close to pricking her skin and spilling her human blood, declaring with lust “Here I come, my darling bride!”

Kyoko gasped in pleasure, barely feeling an ounce of pain as Makoto bared his fangs, quickly but gently biting down into her neck, piercing her skin and slurping her delicious blood.

“Ma…Makoto…”

In between slurps, Makoto soothed “Shhh…does it hurt?”

“N…no! It feels so good! More! I need more!”

Makoto grinned as he slurped, feeling himself harden as he obliged, reaching with one hand to tweak her nipple while moving the other down to cup her ass. With each gasp, Kyoko’s skin blanched more in color, closing her eyes in pleasure as the heat grew, her skin finally turning ghostly white. Switching the positions of his hands with each other, Kyoko gasped, her fangs finally making their presence known as they gradually poked out of her gums, hanging just over her lower lip as they grew into adult size.

“That’s it, Kyoko…you’re almost there! Just a little bit more…” *Sluuurrrppppp*

Makoto moved his hands down and around to her belly, stroking sensual circles around her belly button, bringing Kyoko to the peak of her pleasure.

“You like this, huh? You like it, don’t you?”

*Gasp* “Oh, Makoto…MAKOTO!!!”

With one last gasp, Kyoko opened her eyes, crimson red completely masking her original violet shade. 

Seeing Kyoko pant, Makoto removed his fangs from her neck, looking at his newly turned bride. Stroking her hair, he asked with concern “Kyoko? Are you okay?”

Lifting her head up from his shoulder, Kyoko grinned, wordlessly tackling him, shocking him out of their levitation as he landed on his back on the mattress, Kyoko kneeling above him, grinning with her fangs bared as she licked her new teeth out of hunger and lust.

Laughing, Makoto looked up at his new vampire bride, Makoto guessed “So you’re…eager for the consummation?”

Rather than answer him verbally, Kyoko leaned down until her breasts and belly touched Makoto’s bare form, licking her lips one last time before biting down into Makoto’s neck, causing Makoto to gasp in pleasure as she took his hardened arousal inside her.

“Kyou…KYOKO!”


	3. Vampire Vengeance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the Killing Game to commence and Junko is grinning with glee, while Mukuro stands conflicted at her side. Will the Sisters of Despair find their plan disrupted by the Vampire of Hope's Peak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the final part of NotFanFicNet's Vampire AU commission. As of this chapter, the pairing is officially switching from NAegiri to Naegirisaba. Also, there is a smut scene at the end, so you have been warned. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Upupupupupu…” Junko Enoshima giggled as she sat in the Monokuma Control Room, joined only by her twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba.

“Oh, they must be feeling such despair…my wonderful classmates, locked in their rooms, forced to watch the execution of their beloved Headmaster! Ohh…Kyoko must be sobbing her eyes out right now, and not even her annoying boyfriend Makoto is there to console her!”

Mere hours ago, Junko had activated the first of her Monokumas, shepherding the surprised and terrified classmates into their rooms before broadcasting Jin Kirigiri’s execution through the monitors that were recently installed in their rooms.

“Ahh…” Junko sighed euphorically “I could get off all day watching their despair! But, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. And watching them all lose their memories, then wake up panicked and thrust into my Killing Game…ohh, that’s gonna be SUPER DESPAIR!”

Standing behind her, Mukuro frowned, not for the first time feeling conflicted about Junko’s plan. 

_I know I said that I’d help Junko with anything…and I will…but it hurts…that Makoto won’t remember me. Will he…still smile at me…like that first day? Even her…_

Mukuro’s thoughts became even more depressed as she recalled her budding friendship with Kyoko. After rescuing Makoto from Hiro’s plan to sell Makoto’s organs to the Yakuza, she and Kyoko had become something akin to friends. Although neither of them told the other about their more private pasts, they eventually grew close enough to communicate just by looking at each other.

_Even Junko and I aren’t that close. Kyoko was my first female friend at this school. And I repaid her by helping to kill her father. If she ever finds out the truth about me and Junko, she’ll probably hate me…_

Mukuro’s depressed thoughts were interrupted by feeling a hand on her shoulder.

 _Who…_ She whirled around, coming face to face with the boy she crushed on, barely holding back a gasp as she thought incredulously _MAKOTO? How…_

Before she could utter a single word, Makoto held a finger to her lips, giving her a dark smile, his fangs poking out from his lips. His gentle green eyes suddenly turned red as they started to glow, Mukuro unable to look away from their entrancing beauty.

_…Makoto…Master…Master…Obey Master…_

For all her training in torture resistance she received in Fenrir, Mukuro’s lack of preparation for hypnosis resistance made her cave almost instantly to Makoto’s supernatural powers. Mukuro’s eyes went glossy, a euphoric grin stretching from ear to ear as Makoto removed his finger from her lips and smiled.

“Don’t say anything.” Makoto whispered “Just listen and observe, okay Mukuro?”

Mukuro eagerly nodded, the vampire and his slave turning their view back to Junko, who was blissfully unaware of the vampire behind her.

“Alright, time to send Monokuma out to herd the others to the A/V room. Let the despair commence! UPUPUPUPU!”

Junko’s cackling soon trailed off as the video feed of the Monokuma she was currently controlling instantly turned into black and white snow.

“Huh…what the…stupid technology! Why do you have to act up now? I was just about to kick off my super despair!” Sighing, a depressed Junko lamented “Whatever…I’ll just switch to another Monokuma…one that actually works…”

Before she could input the command, all of the light suddenly went off, leaving her in total darkness.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Junko screeched, Makoto smiling behind her as he watched her rant “WHY DOES THE POWER HAVE TO GO OFF RIGHT BEFORE MY PERFECT PLAN GETS PUT INTO MOTION? I HATE YOU, MAKOTO NAEGI, I HATE YOU AND YOUR ACCURSED BAD LUCK!”

_For once, my luck isn’t to blame for this, Junko…_

Makoto was proven right as the lights instantly came on, making Junko sigh with relief as she pinched her nose and proceeded “Alright…now that that’s out the way, time to…AGH!”

Junko’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of a floating Kyoko Kirigiri, sitting directly over her control panel, the Ultimate Detective crossed her arms over her breasts as she craned her neck until she and Junko were barely an inch apart, her crimson eyes swirling with fury as she revealed her fangs in a wicked smile that for the first time in her life made Junko nervous, almost terrified.

“Hey, Junko.”

Gasping, Junko hurriedly scooted her chair backwards in a vain attempt to escape her intruder. Sighing, Kyoko simply continued floating towards her, Junko never able to get more than a couple inches distance between them.

“You…you’re…you’re the fucking Vampire of Hope’s Peak Academy?” _I mean…I had my suspicions…but seeing her here, floating, fangs bared…_

Junko hurriedly tried to escape from her chair, only for Kyoko to lock her in place, her hands holding down Junko’s shoulders in a deathgrip. Junko was reduced to whimpering in fear, making Kyoko smirk victoriously before her mouth turned into her standard Kirigiri glare, though not a hint of fury left her crimson eyes.

“You little bitch…” Kyoko snarled “You murdered my father. Makoto and I were going to get married and ask for his blessing. I was going to tell him the truth about me and tell him what we wanted to do with our lives. We were going to be a family again, and you murdered him before we could tell him. Let me tell you…it’s not wise to piss off a vampire. And you’re going to learn exactly how unwise it is to cross one, especially me!”

Her boredom overcoming her fear, Junko deadpanned “Oh…is that it? You know, you’re being super boring right now, sticking to the whole “You killed my father” cliché. At least make it interesting, Kiri! You know what, on second thought, don’t. Muku, give me some action to get my blood pumping, and drive a stake through her heart, won’t you?”

A minute passed with no sign that Mukuro had even heard her, making the Ultimate Despair frown as she stared with worried boredom into Kyoko’s furious flaming orbs.

“Muku?”

Junko tried to turn her head, only for Kyoko to snarl “Here, let me help you!”

Kyoko spun the chair, making Junko dizzy as she spun round and round. Eventually, she came to a stop and, once she got her bearings together, gaped in shock, her eyes widening as she took in the sight to see Mukuro just standing there, her eyes blank and glossy as she grinned, a red-eyed Makoto standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder as he grinned, baring his fangs for the Ultimate Despair to see.

“WH…WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! MAKOTO?! YOU’RE A VAMPIRE, TOO?!”

“That’s right, Junko. Kyoko and I are **both** the Vampires of Hope’s Peak Academy.” 

Makoto then giggled before erupting into a villainous cackle, creeping out the Ultimate Despair. As his laughter subsided, Makoto let go of Mukuro’s shoulder, slowly walking towards Junko and licking his lips in anticipation. Trembling for once in her life, Junko yelled “Mukuro! Do something, you useless bitch of a sister! You’d better stop him, or so help me, I’ll…”

Junko’s panicked insults and curses were brought to a halt as Kyoko, who had since walked over to the other side of the chair, gripped Junko by her blouse and hauled her out of the chair, the Ultimate Despair kicking uselessly as Kyoko pulled her close until their very noses were touching, her crimson eyes burning with fury.

“Don’t worry about her, worry about…ME!” Kyoko snarled, the lights flickering on and off, making Junko tremble and whimper in Kyoko’s grip before the vampire girl threw her back into her chair.

“Ow!”

As Junko rubbed her aching head, Kyoko traded places with Makoto, who was now staring in her face, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Junko with anger.

“After your Monokumas forced us into our rooms and showed us Headmaster Kirigiri’s death on the monitors, I teleported to Kyoko and consoled her. It was the first time I’d ever seen her cry. Can you imagine it, Junko? Watching someone you love die, and being powerless to do anything about it? Are you even capable of showing remorse? I’ve never hated anyone in my life, but I **despise** you for the pain and anguish you made Kyoko feel today!”

“Makoto…” The boy turned to face his girlfriend, who shook her head and assured him “I’m alright now. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry right now.”

Nodding, Makoto took a deep breath before turning his glare back to Junko and continuing “After we both had a good cry, we teleported out and discovered your supply of Monokuma robots in the secret room on the second floor. Then we dismantled them and, after deducing that you were the culprit via order of elimination, we teleported into your room and discovered the architecture designs for your trial room, the motivations you had planned for each of us, the executions you planned to subject us to…”

_The bastard vampire even snooped in my room?_

“And worst of all…” Makoto’s eyes narrowed as he snarled “your plan to erase all our memories. All the bonds we’ve formed, our unbreakable friendship, the experiences that helped us all to grow…you planned to destroy them all!”

With no other option, Junko did the only thing she could do; she laughed, cackling in Makoto’s face as he stepped back, the Ultimate Despair angling her gaze towards Kyoko as she taunted “Oh, Kyoko…even as a vampire, you’re SO predictable. I can just taste your delicious despair!”

Makoto growled, about to step towards Junko again before, Kyoko placed her hand on his shoulder. Turning to face her, Makoto relented at seeing Kyoko shake her head, the boy letting out a sigh before returning his expression to a less intense angry scowl.

Seeing her love successfully calmed down, Kyoko smirked victoriously as she pointed out “You couldn’t tell before today that Makoto and I were both vampires.”

Forced to stop laughing after being one-upped, Junko sighed “Fine, you got me there. So who bit who?”

Makoto and Kyoko looked into each other’s eyes, memories of nervousness, love, and passion flooding their minds before they broke their gazes, turning to Junko and answering simultaneously “It doesn’t matter.”

Twirling one of her locks around her finger in boredom, Junko bemoaned “Really? That’s all I’m gonna get? No backstory at all? How boring…”

“Anyways…” Makoto began, refocusing his glare at Junko “You took something irreplaceable to Kyoko. So now, we will take something irreplaceable to you in exchange.”

Still bored, Junko taunted “Great, I’m so scared. What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Turn me into a mindless slave like Muku? Slowly drink my blood out of goblets like a fine wine while you lay together in your coffin?” Junko began to snicker at that last thought, moaning “Oh, that last one would give me so much despair. Plus, then you’ll have a little bit of me inside of you for all of eternity!”

Kyoko then stepped in front of her boyfriend, frowning as her crimson eyes started to glow for a split second before returning to their normal intensity. An awkward silence passed between the trio, Junko getting bored waiting for something to happen.

“Ah, come one; don’t tell me I’m immune to your hypnosis. That’s not despair; that’s just plain boring!”

“Tell me, Junko, why did you decide to try and start this Killing Game?”

“Because, Kiri, I’m so bored with life. Despair is the only thing that gets my blood pumping and turns me on.” Junko’s eyes widened as she thought in a panic _What the hell? That’s private! Why did I just tell the unfiltered truth?!_

Kyoko smirked victoriously, stepping back to rejoin her boyfriend as his side while Makoto chuckled and confirmed “That’s right, Junko; we took away your ability to lie.”

Junko blanched, truly afraid for the first time in her life as Makoto asked with a smirk “Junko, what was Mukuro’s role going to be if your Killing Game succeeded?”

Gasping, Junko tried to cover her mouth with her palms, only for Kyoko to pry them, clamping them to the arms of the chair as she told her “You’re not getting off that easily; tell your sister the truth, Junko!”

Unable to muffle her words, Junko shouted “I PLANNED FOR MUKURO TO DIE IN THE KILLING GAME SO I CAN FEEL THE DESPAIR OF LOSING MY SISTER!” Gasping for breath, Junko looked towards Mukuro, thinking _Well, at least she didn’t hear that since she’s been hypnotized…wait…are those fucking tears?_

True enough, despite her glossy eyes and unnatural grin, a steady trail of tears started to leak from the Ultimate Soldier’s eyes dripping onto the floor in a puddle.

Before Junko could ponder this development further, Makoto and Kyoko pressed “Junko, tell your sister how you really feel about her.”

“I LOVE MUKU BECAUSE KILLING HER IS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO FEEL SUPER DUPER DESPAIR!”

Junko looked at her sister, baffled at seeing her sister continue to shed tears as she thought _Wait…she’s hypnotized, right, so why is she reacting to what I said?_

Seeing Junko’s confusion, Makoto revealed “Vampire hypnosis isn’t the same thing as going to your regular hypnotist and being put in a trance, Junko. Our victims still respond to external stimuli, meaning that Mukuro just heard **everything** you just said about her!”

Junko gasped in shock while Kyoko looked with an empathic sadness, feeling the unconditional love she held towards Junko as her sister, her anger at being viewed as noting more than a disposable tool, as well as her deep sorrow at the realization that she would never mean more to Junko than a subordinate.

 _…It’s not that different from how my grandfather viewed me…_ Turning to Mukuro, Kyoko asked softly “Mukuro, would you like to leave the room?”

Still smiling, they could nonetheless hear the sob in Mukuro’s voice as she answered “I’d like to leave the room, Mistress.”

Makoto turned to his slave with a sympathetic, yet serious expression on his face as he nodded, granting “You may go then, Mukuro; you’ve suffered enough.”

Bowing, Mukuro replied “Thank you, Master” before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her to the Data Center. The instant the door closed, Makoto snapped his fingers, and a crumpling sound followed before feminine wails and sobs rang throughout the fourth floor.

Rather than feel any hint of remorse for making her sister cry, Junko scowled, the Ultimate Despair filled with anger and confusion as she yelled “Okay, what the fuck was that all about?”

Grabbing one side of the chair and leaning close, Kyoko snarled “I told you, you took someone precious from me!”

Makoto then walked next to his girlfriend, grabbing the other side of the chair and getting in Junko’s face as he continued “So we decided to take someone precious from you.”

Just when Junko thought things couldn’t get any worse, Kyoko finished “And we intend to collect on our debt **with interest**!”

They both grabbed her by the blouse, holding the helpless Ultimate Despair in the air as they bared their fangs in dark smiles, revealing “We will NOT drink your blood, Junko. Why would we want the blood of someone as disgusting as you in our veins? No, we have something else planned.” Junko froze as they pulled her close until their noses were touching, the two vengeful vampires licking their lips as they finished “IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”

XXX

“GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

*Sniff, Sniff*

Mukuro lay on the floor in a fetal position, sobbing and sniffling, drowning too deep in her own despair to even care about her sister’s suffering.

_…Serves her right. What’s so great about despair anyway? It doesn’t feel good at all! I have nothing left; my hope of being loved by Junko is gone, Kyoko hates me for sure now that I helped Junko kill her father, and if Makoto’s anger at Junko is any indication, he probably hates me for having made Kyoko cry! Maybe I should just…end it all…_

Before Mukuro could even think to unsheathe her survival knife, she felt two hands rest on her shoulders. Recognizing their unique touch anywhere after having spent hours in their company, Mukuro spat “You can save your breath; I know you guys hate me for what I helped Junko do. So go ahead; feast on my blood like you did with Junko and get it over with!”

Mukuro continued to sob until Makoto answered “Mukuro…we don’t hate you.”

_Huh?_

“Mukuro, turn around and face us.”

Nodding reluctantly, Mukuro sat up and rotated 180 degrees, her teary eyes widening as she saw not looks of anger and fury, but two pairs of crimson eyes filled with pity and reassurance.

“Mukuro…” Makoto began softly “We’re not going to kill you for what you did, and we didn’t kill Junko either. For what it’s worth, we don’t hold you responsible for what happened to Kyoko’s father.”

Sniffling, Mukuro asked in disbelief “Why not? I helped Junko kill your only parent and throw the world into chaos and despair. Why **wouldn’t** you hate me?”

Placing her gloved hand on her shoulder, Kyoko explained “Because it’s obvious Junko abused the love you had for her and manipulated you into doing her bidding. She used you, Mukuro; you’re just as much a victim of her cruelty as we are.”

 _Is this…is this…really happening? The only boy I ever loved…and the first real friend I ever had…are forgiving me…for betraying them?_ Sniffling, Mukuro asked “Then…what **are** you going to do with me?”

Smiling, Kyoko offered “We would like you to join us as our familiar. Even though you would be serving us, we promise to treat you with the loving friendship and respect that you deserved. We will not manipulate you or abuse you like Junko did.”

Nodding, Makoto continued “We want you to join us out of your own free will. We won’t hypnotize you if you decline; you’ve suffered more than enough to subject you to that kind of punishment again. What do you say?”

Mukuro teared up at their warm smiles, bowing her head and uttering “…Yes. Thank you! I want nothing to do with Junko anymore, and I would be **honored** to serve you!”

Smiling warmly, Makoto and Kyoko embraced their new familiar, each wrapping an arm around her back. Mukuro, overcome with emotion, buried her head in their joined shoulders, sobbing in joy.

“Shh…it’s oaky…it’s okay…” Makoto and Kyoko soothed reaching with their free hands to rub and stroke her back, continuing their ministrations until at last Mukuro’s sobs died down, the Ultimate Soldier lifting her head off their shoulders to look at them.

Smiling, Makoto and Kyoko each raised a thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes, Mukuro blushing as they asked “Are you better now?”

Sniffling one final time, Mukuro nodded, replying as they released her from their embrace “Yes Master, yes Mistress. I’m…better.”

Nodding, the three stood up, Kyoko replying “Good. In that case, your first order as our familiar will be to unlock our classmates from their rooms and guide them into one of the empty classrooms. It’s time for the next phase of our plan.”

Nodding, Mukuro answered “Yes, Mistress” before turning around and walking out of the Data Center, leaving the two vampires alone.

XXX

“So, what do you think is going on?” Leon asked as he and his other classmates, sans Makoto, Kyoko, Mukuro, and Junko sat at the various desks in the classroom.

“Whatever’s going on, I would not bet a single yen it is anything good…” Celeste commented.

Taka nodded and concurred “I agree…being herded into our rooms by a mechanical bear, then being shown the Headmaster getting killed, and now Mukuro freeing us only to force us into this classroom?”

Laughing, Hiro commented “Ah, come on guys! That whole thing had to be faked. You know, like with Photoshop and whatnot. This has to be all one big prank; I bet the Headmaster’s gonna come in any moment now! Mukuro’s probably here just to make sure it goes smoothly!”

Everyone else glared at the Ultimate Clairvoyant, who smiled sheepishly but otherwise clammed up.

“I hope Makoto and Kyoko are okay. We haven’t seen them at all since we were all trapped in our rooms.”

As everyone else nodded in agreement with Sayaka’s comment, the door swung open, Mukuro walking inside with Makoto and Kyoko filing in behind her.

Most of the class breathed a sigh of relief, Mondo asking “Yo, where have you two been? We were worried about you.”

Nodding, Hiro commented “For serious…great costumes by the way, but isn’t it a little early for Halloween?”

Nodding, Taka continued sternly “For once, Hiro and I agree! Color-changing contacts and fake vampire fangs are unacceptable in a school environment!”

“Costumes, Hiro?”

“Who said these were fake, Taka?”

Shakily turning their heads to look behind them, Hiro and Taka jumped in their seats at the sight of Makoto and Kyoko standing behind them, their fangs bared for everyone to see.

“VAMPIRES!”

“HOLY SHIT!”

“TH…THIS IS…”

“WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!”

“PLEASE, SPARE US!”

“QUICK, WHERE’S THE GARLIC?!”

“SILENCE!”

That last shout from Mukuro shut everyone up, though they all still trembled with fear as Makoto and Kyoko teleported back in front of the teacher’s desk.

“Everyone, calm down.” Makoto explained “We’re not going to kill you and we’re not going to drink your blood.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Chihiro stammered “Then…wh…what are you going to do w..with us?”

Nodding, Makoto explained “First, we’re going to select four of you to set free into the outside world. With the human world thrown into despair, it needs symbols of hope active working to rebuild it to normalcy.”

It was then that Jill cackled, teasing “So let me guess; anyone who’s on Team Jacob has to leave, and everyone on Team Edward gets to stay, right?”

Her eyes narrowing as everyone else groaded, Kyoko announced “I’ve come to a decision; you’ll be the first to leave this place.”

“Huh? Why me?”

“Because Makoto and I hate Twilight jokes, and we can tell you’ll definitely get on our nerves.”

Despite the situation, Byakuya smirked as he thought _Finally she’ll be out of my sight forever…_

“Byakuya, you’re the second to be set free.”

Gaping at Makoto’s decision, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny demanded “And **why** do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Because, as the former head of the Togami Conglomerate, you are the best choice to lead the human world as it rebuilds and actually give us a challenge.” _Plus the test of having to build something out of nothing might actually make you a smidge more humble._

His ego sufficiently stroked, Byakuya nodded “I suppose that makes sense. Very well; I look forward to the day where I prove my superiority over you Dracula rejects.”

Squealing, Jill moaned “At least I get to spend the rest of my days with Master!”

Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya retorted “Don’t get excited. The instant we come across a horde of zombies, I’m throwing you to them as a distraction.”

As Byakuya and Jill continued to bicker, Kyoko cleared her throat, silencing the chatter/banter and continuing “Moving on…Hiro, you’ll be the third to go free.”

“M…me?! But it’s scary out there!”

Smirking, Kyoko replied “Then I take it you prefer to become vampire chow.”

Blanching, Hiro instantly took it back, amending “On second thought, the red sky **does** look rather beautiful.”

Chuckling, Kyoko accepted “I knew you’d see things my way.”

It was then that Makoto finished “As for our final freed captive…Hina.”

“M…me? But then…I’ll never see Sakura ever again! I…I won’t…”

“Hina, enough.”

“Sa…Sakura…”

Sakura gave a strong smile as she encouraged the Ultimate Swimming Pro “Don’t bemoan my fate; you’re being given a chance to live and rebuild. You **have** to take it. Remember, they explicitly said they wouldn’t kill us, so we’ll be fine.”

Tearing up, Hina scowled and reluctantly accepted “…Fine. But know this, Naegi, Kirigiri, if you go back on your word and harm our friends, especially Sakura, I’ll drive a pair of stakes into your cold, unbeating hearts personally!”

Mukuro blinked in confusion as she saw Hina smile and wink for a split second before the Ultimate Swimming Pro returned to scowling at her Master and Mistress.

Choosing to let the remark slide, Makoto asked “Will you all please stand up and fine in a single line at the entrance?”

The four obediently walked over to the entrance, Makoto and Kyoko bringing up the rear before Kyoko ordered “Mukuro, gather their belongings from their rooms and escort them outside.”

“Yes, Mistress. Come along you four.”

The four reluctantly walked ahead of Mukuro, Hina giving the vampire couple a smile and a wink before disappearing from sight. With that taken care of, Makoto and Kyoko turned their attention to the others, trembling in their seats as they feared what their fates would be.

“Now, as for the rest of you…”

XXX

“Master…Mistress…”

That mantra was the first thing that Mukuro heard when she re-entered the classroom. Her other classmates staring blankly with glassy eyes and unnaturally wide grins, just as she had during her hypnosis.

Bowing before them, Mukuro reported “Master, Mistress; Byakuya, Toko, Hiro, and Hina have all been escorted outside.”

“Excellent, Mukuro.” Makoto praised, gesturing for her to stand up straight.

“Were there any problems?”

Shaking her head, Mukuro denied “No, Mistress. They all left without complaint and took their luggage with them.”

Kyoko scrutinized Mukuro, making the familiar fidget awkwardly before she asked “Mukuro, is there more you wished to say?”

Biting her lip, Mukuro finally sighed “Forgive me, Mistress, but I just had a couple of questions if it’s not too out of line to ask…”

Kyoko smiled, nodding as Makoto answered “It’s okay, Mukuro; ask away.”

Smiling, Mukuro replied “Thank you, Master. I was wondering…why didn’t we keep Hiro as a servant too?”

Kyoko chose to reply “It’s because he’s immune to our hypnosis powers.”

Her eyebrows raised in surprise, Mukuro asked “Why? Is it because he’s a clairvoyant, or because he’s…” … _stupid._ Not wanting to say that last part out loud, Mukuro make an air quote gesture as she finished “special?”

A moment of silence passed between the trio before Makoto answered bluntly “Yes.” 

Kyoko and Mukuro both gave a soft glare towards the Vampire Lord, silently agreeing with him but also admonishing him for his bluntness. 

Makoto either ignored them or didn’t comprehend that his girlfriend and familiar were annoyed with him, as he simply continued “Is there anything else you wanted to ask, Mukuro.”

Nodding, Mukuro said “Just one other thing. On our way out, I saw Hina give a smile and wink at you. But why would she do that; she was clearly angry at you and Mistress when you chose her to leave.”

Makoto and Kyoko chuckled, confusing Mukuro until Makoto explained “Mukuro, Hina’s the first person we trusted with the secret of our vampire status. That whole angry performance was just an act. We had actually discussed before you became our familiar that when we kicked our plan into motion, she would serve as our eyes and ears in the human world; a double agent of sorts.”

Surprised at this plan, Mukuro could only nod and reply “…I see…I have to admit, her performance had even me fooled.”

Smirking, Kyoko commented “Yes; it’s too bad we had to send her out as our mole. She might have been very entertaining here as an Ultimate Actress.”

Makoto giggled at Kyoko’s joke, Mukuro cracking a smile before all three sobered up. Turning to address their hypnotized class, Kyoko began to speak.

“Alright, starting tomorrow you all have job responsibilities to fulfill if we are to make this shelter the Crown Palace of our Vampire Kingdom. Mondo, Sakura, you two will serve as chiefs of security. It’s your job to ensure our Palace is safe and secure.”

Bowing, they replied “Yes, Mistress.”

“Chihiro, you will serve as Chief of Informational Technology. You will maintain and repair all existing technology in Hope’s Peak Academy. In addition, you will instruct Alter Ego to keep control of the defense systems that Junko installed prior to our takeover.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Hifumi, you will produce and decorate our palace with vampire-themed paintings of us. This palace will not be very livable if there is nothing beautiful to look at.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Celeste, you will be our maid; it will be your job to keep our hallowed halls tidy and to make us tea on command.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Sayaka, Leon. You will be in charge of entertainment. Use whatever songs you can think of in requested concerts for us.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Finally, Taka. You shall serve as our Hall Monitor; your job will be to oversee everyone else and make sure they do not neglect their duties.”

Bowing deeply, Taka vowed “As you command, Mistress. I will personally ensure everyone works together on our crusade of servitude!”

Makoto, Kyoko, and Mukuro’s eyebrows, all raised in mild surprise, with Kyoko thinking _That’s extremely similar to his introduction when we all met for the first time. Maybe we didn’t even need to hypnotize him…_

Clearing his throat, Makoto commanded “Alright, everybody get some rest; your duties start first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, Master.” They all bowed in sync, then filed out of the classroom.

Once the room was empty, Makoto and Kyoko turned to Mukuro, the Ultimate Detective asking “Mukuro, we have one final task for you before you retire for the evening. You know the trial room you and Junko had created in the basement?”

XXX

Three Months Later

Mukuro made her way down the hall, observing the changed Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Observing the gothic anime pictures of her Master and Mistress, Mukuro had to admit _Hifumi may be something of a pervert, but I have to admit, he has talent as an artist._

“Cleaning, cleaning…”

Mukuro watched as Celeste passed her by, the Gothic Lolita ex-Gambler dusting the walls with her feather duster, singing “Cleaning, cleaning, oh how I love to serve. Cleaning cleaning…”

As soon as Celeste turned around the corner and out of sight, Mukuro reflected “Ironic. Junko planned to use her dream of living in a castle being tended to by vampire servants to get her to kill. Now she spends her days living in a palace as a servant to vampires.” Cracking an amused smile, she reminded herself “Speaking of which, I’d better get down to Master and Mistress’s chambers. Don’t want to displease them by being tardy.”

After she had dinner, Mukuro got an e-mail from Makoto and Kyoko asking her to meet them in their chambers at her earliest convenience. Although they didn’t set an actual ETA, Mukuro still didn’t want to keep them waiting for too long.

Before long, she found herself at the double-red doors leading to the basement elevator. Immediately after hypnotizing their class, Makoto and Kyoko had Mukuro demolish the podiums and throne in the trial room and resupplied it with furniture, red drapes, a king-sized bed complete with red sheets, blankets, and pillows, and a combination of candles and standard light fixtures.

As she pressed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open, she couldn’t help but ponder _I wonder why Master and Mistress didn’t choose to hypnotize me along with everyone else. I know they said they didn’t want to strip me of my free will, but honestly, being under their spell was the happiest I’ve ever been. It’s not exactly stripping my free will if I don’t object to it, so…_

*Ding*

The sound of the elevator doors opening interrupted Mukuro’s musing, the familiar shaking the thought from her head as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the single button on the control panel, her heart pounding with anticipation as the elevator doors closed and she was carried down to the basement where her Master and Mistress lay waiting.

XXX

“Ahh…that hits the spot…”

Makoto and Kyoko giggled as they licked their lips, placing their goblets of blood on the dresser by their bedside. Having just finished an extra-large meal of blood, they sat up from their prone position, before patting their bloated bellies through the opening in their bathrobes.

Letting out a burp, Makoto blushed and smiled in embarrassment as he remarked “We’ve really got to thank Hina for keeping us informed about the whereabouts of the Remnants. Thanks to her, we’ve got a healthy supply of humans to feed on in the Bio-Lab.”

Nodding, Kyoko mused “Indeed. I’d say this plan of yours to create a vampire society within Hope’s Peak Academy has been a rousing success. Even if the Future Foundation hasn’t been able to track down the 77th Class, we’re still just weeks away from signing a peace treaty with the human world.”

Nodding, Makoto mused “Yes, and we have Byakuya to thank for that. Having him as head of the Fourteenth Division has really done wonders for our negotiations. Our past friendship with him combined with us being indirectly responsible for his rise to power have made him…an amicable negotiation partner.”

Nodding, Kyoko concurred “Indeed, and thanks to him, our peace treaty is as good as finalized. He and the other humans will agree to leave our palace undisturbed, and in return we agree to only take convicted felons for feeding.”

Makoto nodded, smiling as he agreed “Yeah, things turned out pretty good for us.”

Smirking and revealing her fangs, Kyoko agreed “Yes, and they’re going to get even better. I’m really excited for when Mukuro…”

“Master, Mistress?”

The elevator doors opened, revealing Mukuro as she stepped outside into their chambers, Makoto and Kyoko smiling as she stepped close and bowed.

Still smiling warmly, Makoto gingerly got out of bed before telling her “Mukuro, no more bowing, and no more calling me “Master”, alright? Your days of being our servant are at an end.”

Makoto’s smile quickly turned into a frown as his comment had the opposite effect he had intended; Mukuro’s jaw gaped, panic swirling in her eyes as she stammered “B…but why Ma…Makoto? Have I displeased you and Mi…Kyoko?”

Kyoko got out of bed to join her husband, shaking her head as Makoto explained “You’ve done nothing wrong, Mukuro. In fact, you’ve been a better familiar than any vampire could have ever asked for. Kyoko and I have been talking, and we’ve decided to reward your dedication with a promotion.”

“A…promotion?”

Nodding, Makoto looked at her lovingly and told her “A month ago, we asked you to join us as our familiar. Tonight, we’re asking you to join us…as a vampire.”

Mukuro gasped, struck speechless as Makoto walked over to the stunned familiar. Deciding to prove how serious he was, the Vampire Lord cradled her cheeks in his palms before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The girl instantly blushed, before closing her eyes and moaning into the kiss, opening her lips to grant Makoto’s tongue passage, feeling it lash her own in a rough dance. When at last they parted, Mukuro panted, staring at his lustful, loving eyes in a daze.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah…” Mukuro sighed, before finally regaining her senses and asking in a panic “Wait! What about Mi…Kyoko?”

Seeing Makoto step back, Mukuro watched with confusion as Kyoko stepped forward, not a hint of jealousy or anger in her eyes or her smile as she asked huskily “Yes, what about me?”

Before she could respond, Mukuro felt Kyoko mirroring Makoto’s actions, pulling her by her uniform into a passionate kiss. Closing her eyes again, Mukuro moaned, feeling her pleasure from the previous kiss as Kyoko continued to explore her teeth and gums with her tongue.

 _This has to be a dream…_ Mukuro thought as she felt her knees wobble, giving way the instant Kyoko released her from the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around her back, Kyoko caught Mukuro before she could hit the ground, holding her against her breasts as she asked with concern “Are you alright, Mukuro?”

Blushing, the familiar confessed “Yeah…it’s just…you two were my first kiss…it’s just so…overwhelming, you know?”

Kyoko smiled darkly as she waited for Mukuro to stand up on her own two feet. Once she was stable, the familiar looked straight into Kyoko’s crimson orbs, the Vampire Lady at last letting go of Mukuro. She then proceeded to shed her robe, letting the fabric fall to the floor as Mukuro blushed, seeing her Mistress baring her body before her.

“Mi…Kyoko…” Mukuro uttered as Kyoko removed her gloves, entrusting Mukuro with her scars. 

As part of Junko’s plan, the Ultimate Despair had become privy to the scars underneath Kyoko’s gloves, and as her partner-in-crime, Mukuro had learned of them as well. But knowing they existed, and being trusted with them by their owner, were two totally different things.

“Come here, Mukuro…” Kyoko placed a single finger under Mukuro’s chin, leading her towards the bed. 

Mukuro nodded with a nervous smile, following her Mistress as she watched Makoto shed his own robe, blushing as his cock stood erect, extending just past his bloated belly and seeming to point right at her. She squealed as Kyoko pushed her down onto the bed before laying down on her left side, Makoto soon following suit as he lay down on her right. Before she could discern what was happening, they got to work, ripping off her clothes with their bare hands, from her shirt to her pants and panties, to even her socks.

Blushing from being as naked as her Master and Mistress, Mukuro asked “What are you…”

Mukuro found her hesitant question replaced with a moan as they kissed her cheeks, slowly kissing down her body, kissing down her neck, kissing around her breasts before licking her nipples, and kissing down her belly until they ended just above the entrance to her core. 

“Ohhhhh…” _This is…divine! I’ve…never been so loved…not even by my own flesh and blood! Makoto and Kyoko…THEY TRULY LOVE ME!!!_

“I…ohhhhh…” Mukuro moaned as they kissed back up her belly. “I…I love you! I love you both! I love you both SO MUCH!”

Makoto and Kyoko both released her nipples that they had been suckling, staring up at her with love and lust in their eyes as they replied “We love you too, Mukuro!”

Makoto then leaned forward to peck Kyoko on the lips before craning his head down to kiss Mukuro in a chaste kiss. Before she could even think of anything to say, Kyoko pecked her on the lips, causing the former Soldier to stare at both of her loves as they kneeled above her.

In the most seductive voice they could muster, Makoto and Kyoko both offered “Join us, our love.”

Tears of joy streaming down her face, Mukuro didn’t even hesitate, nodding vigorously as she replied “Yes.” _I can’t believe it! I’m going to be a vampire; I’m going to be a vampire and spend eternity with Makoto and Kyoko as their wife!_

Grinning lustfully, Makoto and Kyoko licked their lips, their bloated bellies pressing against Mukuro’s own as they leaned down to kiss her tears away. Once the tear tracks were gone, they moved down to sensually kiss the sides of her neck, making Mukuro moan in ecstasy before they plunged their teeth into her neck, spilling a nonlethal amount of blood as they drank in her essence, beginning the transformation process.

“Ohh…Makoto…Kyoko…” Mukuro moaned as they continued to lick at her neck, her skin paling in hue with each lick.

The instant their hands wandered to tweak her already aroused nipples, Mukuro closed her eyes due to the intense pleasure, feeling her fangs grow out of her gums as she opened her mouth to let out an even louder moan. It wasn’t until their fingers wandered down and started pumping in and out of her entrance that Mukuro opened her now crimson orbs, moaning as her pleasurable transformation reached its climax.

“MAKOTO…KYOKO!!!”

Withdrawing their now slick fingers, Makoto and Kyoko watched as the now transformed Mukuro stared up at them.

“Makoto…Kyoko…thank you…you’ve made me so, so happy!”

Smirking, Kyoko replied “It’s not over yet, Mukuro…”

Cocking her head in curiosity, Mukuro asked “but…what’s left? I’ve got the fangs, the skin, the eyes…”

Nodding, Makoto explained “The transformation is complete, but we’ve yet to complete the consummation. Only then will you officially be our wife.”

“C…consummation?”

Mukuro looked down at Makoto’s throbbing manhood and Kyoko’s slick entrance. She herself had just climaxed, true. But hearing about the consummation ceremony and seeing the clear evidence of their arousal only made her start to feel even more heated.

Before she could say anything else, Kyoko and Makoto tackled her to the bed, the newest member of their vampire family squealing and spreading her legs as Makoto flicked his wrist, causing all of the lit candles to go out, leaving the trio in complete darkness as laughs and giggles rang throughout the chamber.

XXX

*Yawn*

Makoto slowly opened his eyes, his vision coming into focus as his drowsiness began to fade.

“Kyoko…”

Makoto turned his head to the left and smiled at seeing Kyoko’s slumbering face smiling up at him, her head resting on his chest. It was then that he felt a similar pressure on his right pectoral.

“Huh?”

Curious, he turned his head to the right, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw a slumbering Mukuro, a peaceful smile on her face as her head rested on his chest.

“Why is…oh…right…” Makoto realized as memories of Mukuro’s transformation and their subsequent consummation flashed in his mind. “Wow…that night was wild…” Makoto thought aloud as he looked down at his flaccid cock, dried with semen and his wives’ juices. 

He then turned to look up and down his wives’ naked bodies, staring appreciatively until he started to feel his manhood harden with warmth and arousal.

Once his erection was fully hardened and pointing straight at the ceiling, Makoto sighed and lamented “Well, we should get up anyway, I suppose…” He then placed his hands on top of his wives’ heads, stroking their hair as he cooed “Kyoko…Mukuro…”

Kyoko and Mukuro yawned, their crimson eyes fluttering open in sync as they looked up at their husband’s loving smile.

*Yawn* “Good Morning, Makoto.”

“Good Morning, Mukuro. Did you sleep well?”

Nodding, Mukuro replied “Yes, I did. Being held by you, being loved by you…” Mukuro looked down at her lower belly as she finished “Being penetrated by your rock hard manhood and accepting your essence into the deepest part of my core…it was absolutely wonderful! How could I NOT sleep well after you and Kyoko took such good care of me?”

Kyoko mirrored Mukuro as they moved their heads to the center of his chest, nuzzling Makoto and each other as they groaned in pleasure. Mukuro then threaded her fingers with Kyoko, pulling her scarred hands to her lips and kissing Kyoko’s knuckles, making the ex-Detective blush and Makoto chuckle at the scene.

Once they released each other, Kyoko and Mukuro looked down, grinning at his twitching erection as Kyoko teased “So…you’re quite eager for an encore, huh?”

Blushing, Makoto grinned sheepishly as he defended “How could I not? With how hot you both were in bed last night, plus seeing you naked and cuddled against my chest…of course I’m feeling horny!”

His wives giggled, reaching up to tweak his nipples with their fingers, making him moan as Kyoko teased “It’s a good thing we agree. In fact…I think it might be about time to ensure our little monarchy doesn’t end with the three of us. Don’t you agree, Mukuro?”

Catching on to Kyoko’s innuendo, Mukuro nodded and replied “Agreed, Kyoko.”

Gaping at his wives and their lecherous expressions, Makoto stammered “You…you mean…you really…”

Nodding, Kyoko and Mukuro turned their heads to kiss and lick his nipples, hearing him moan and releasing them with an audible *pop* before revealing simultaneously “We want you to put a baby in our bellies.”

Feeling his erection completely harden at their desire, Makoto felt his eyes water as he moaned “Kyoko…Mukuro…”

Grinning up at him, Kyoko and Mukuro laid back down on his chest as Kyoko teased “Well, what are you waiting for, Makoto?”

Nodding, Mukuro finished “Get us in the mood already so you can fuck us!”

Grinning a lecherous grin, Makoto removed his hands from their heads, trailing his fingers down their bodies as he replied “As you wish, my loves!”

With that, Makoto’s fingers began rubbing teasing circles on Kyoko and Mukuro’s bellies, his spiraling touches making his wives moan and groan in pleasure.

“Ohhh…this feels…soooooo gooooooooddddddd…” Mukuro moaned, arching her back to get even closer to his teasing fingers.

“In…Indeed…” Kyoko moaned, arching her back as Makoto teased the rim of her belly button. “I…I had a dr…dream once…where Makoto…oh…rubbed my belly…before turning me…And…ohh…when I asked him to do it…for real…it…ohhhhhh…it felt so…divine…”

“A…agreed…oh kami, I love it! Ohhhhh…”

Kyoko and Mukuro continued to moan and groan as Makoto continued his ministrations, feeling the warmth pool in their bellies as Makoto stroked down their lower bellies. Kyoko and Mukuro bucked their hips as he began to stroke the rims of their entrances, the vampire girls now feeling overheated and eager for his manhood to sheathe itself inside them.

Feeling their sticky fluids on his fingers, Makoto chuckled, removing his hands from their bodies much to their dismay as he asked “Alright, who wants to go first?”

Before Kyoko could say anything, Mukuro suggested “Kyoko should go first. After all, you entered me first last night during the consummation, and she did marry you first, so it’s only fair that she get to carry your baby first.”

Nodding, Makoto agreed “That seems fair.” Makoto then rolled over, Mukuro removing her head from his chest as he gripped Kyoko’s breasts, his thumbs stroking the tips of her nipples and making her moan as he asked “Are you ready, my love?”

Giving a teasing smirk, Kyoko bucked her hips and consented “Join me, my love!”

No sooner did she finish when she let out a gasp, feeling Makoto dive into her entrance, his stiffened, heated manhood filling her tunnel to capacity.

“Ohhh…Makoto…” Kyoko groaned, clenching his length with her walls.

“Kyoko…I…I’ve gotta move now…”

“Go ahead…ohh…sooo goooddd…” Kyoko moaned as Makoto pumped his manhood in and out, feeling her walls squeeze him tightly in an effort to prevent him from leaving, though he never let his tip leave her body.

Mukuro watched as husband and wife moaned and groaned, the newest vampire reaching down to stroke her entrance in an attempt to placate her libido until it was her turn. She felt herself become more and more heated as she watched Kyoko reach down and tickle his balls, making Makoto groan and feel a rush of heat travel up his shaft.

Barely able to hold back his fertile seed within his engorged tip, Makoto groaned “Kyoko…I’m almost…are you…”

Nodding vigorously Kyoko replied as she felt the first drops of his essence leak from his erection “Y…YES! GO AHEAD, MAKOTO! FLOOD ME WITH YOUR SEED!”

“KYOUUUKOOOO!”

“MAKOOOTOOOOO!”

Makoto gave one last thrust, pressing himself as deep inside her as he possibly could, the reservoir of sperm flooding her womb. Mukuro watched with envy as some of his leftover seed spilled out onto the mattress, leaking out of Kyoko’s entrance.

Mukuro licked her lips as Makoto withdrew his cock from Kyoko’s entrance, both parties moaning as her walls weakly clenched him as they tried in vain to keep his slickened manhood from leaving. Once Makoto had caught his breath, he turned to look over at Mukuro, the young vampire blushing as Makoto licked his lips, inspecting her naked, aroused body from afar.

Eventually, Makoto crawled over Kyoko, Mukuro’s eyes never leaving his half-hardened cock until her pinned her down on the bed, baring his fangs as he hissed huskily “Your turn, my love!”

Smiling, Mukuro commented “You’re only half hard. Why don’t I…”

Trailing off, Mukuro’s hand wandered down until it wrapped itself around his shaft, her finger stroking from base to tip. Makoto moaned, feeling his cooldown gradually dissipate until his erection once again stood at full mast. Smirking in victory, Mukuro tugged his manhood until it was lined up with her starving entrance, her heat making Makoto’s cock twitch with anticipation.

“Join me, my love!”

Without another word, Makoto pressed forward, prying her open as she finally released her hand, her tunnel stretching to accommodate his girth as he pressed himself balls deep within her.

“Ohhh…”

Memories flooding back from the previous night, Makoto, having a little more self-restraint after hopefully impregnating Kyoko, asked “Is it okay if I move now?”

Nodding vigorously, Mukuro consented “Yes, please! I’m more than ready for you! And you don’t have to tell me when you’re close this time. I want to feel the surprise of your seed fertilizing my womb!”

Nodding, Makoto grinned, replying “Alright then…” before withdrawing his cock until just the tip was inside. “Here I come!” Makoto announced before slamming himself back inside.

“OH! MAKOTO!” Mukuro gasped as he pumped himself in and out of her tunnel, her walls frantically squeezing his manhood in a desperate attempt to keep up with his much quicker pace.

Pouting, Kyoko grumbled “You didn’t go that fast with me!”

“Well…I’ll be sure to…ohh…give you the fast treatment…next time…ohhhh!” Makoto promised, groaning as he felt Mukuro’s entrance get hotter and hotter.

Craning his head down, Makoto bit down on Mukuro’s breast, the former Soldier gasping as his tongue lashed at her nipple.

“Ohh…Makoto…” Mukuro groaned as he switched breasts, his other hand tweaking the nipple that his mouth had just abandoned.

It wasn’t long until Makoto felt the familiar rush of seed rush up his shaft, the Vampire Lord struggling to contain the load within his tip. Eventually, his restraint failed him; husband and wife groaned in ecstasy as she felt her cavern flooded with Makoto’s seed, his load just as potent as the one he gave to Kyoko just minutes earlier.

As their groans ended and they came down from their respective highs, Makoto gingerly removed himself from her slick tunnel, the exhausted Mukuro not even able to clench his manhood on his way out. Finally removed from his wife, Makoto rolled over until he was nestled between his wives, his now flaccid cock flopped against his belly as he took deep breaths to collect himself.

“…Wow…that…might have been even better…than the wedding night…” turning to face his wives, Makoto asked “So…do you think…we succeeded?”

Grinning gleefully, they both rubbed their respective bellies, their palms hovering over their belly buttons where Makoto’s sperm was settling underneath.

After a moment, Kyoko commented “I think it’s likely that our joining was…productive…” Seeing Mukuro and Makoto grin, Kyoko commented “Although…” She looked down at her entrance, aroused from watching Makoto and Mukuro make love, and suggested “Maybe we should have a second round…just to be safe…”

Despite being exhausted from her recent romp, Mukuro felt her womb instantly heat up, becoming aroused at the idea of a second go with Makoto.

Makoto on the other hand, chuckled and tried to decline “Girls…you know I love sex with you any day of the week…but after that double performance…I think I’m all tapped out for now.”

Grinning mischievously, Kyoko’s fangs poked out from her lips as she remarked “Interesting theory. Mukuro, what do you say we test Makoto’s assertion? A good cleaning should settle whether his tank is truly empty.”

Returning Kyoko’s mischievous grin with one of her own, Mukuro nodded. The two wives then got on their knees and turned around, crawling until they came face to face with his cock. Each wrapping a hand around his shaft, they pulled down his foreskin until his head was exposed. Makoto watched curiously, then moaned as the tips of their tongues slipped out of their mouths to flick against his tip of his manhood.

“Ohhh…” Makoto moaned, his manhood twitching until it quickly hardened, rising to full mast in no time.

Looking up, and turning their heads around, Kyoko asked “What was that you were saying about being all tapped out?”

Groaning, Makoto admitted “Okay, okay! I think there’s enough left for one more each. Just keep going, alright?”

Kyoko and Mukuro grinned as Makoto reached to cup their asses, his fingers slithering down to stroke at their womanhoods, encouraging them to continue licking and cleaning his tip. In between aroused moans, they al looked up and at the opposite wall, an elegant, glass mirror pinned to the wall above the elevator doors. All three vampire spouses directed a dark smirk towards the mirror, chuckling as they returned to the more important task of giving each other sexual pleasure.

_Enjoy the show!_

XXX

“Oh god! Muku’s sucking his dick now!” The disgusted Junko Enoshima screeched from the other side.

While Mukuro was moving furniture into her Master and Mistress’s new bedchamber, they showed her what punishment they subjected Junko to; they decided to trap Junko’s soul inside of a tall, glass mirror. 

Although it was a two-way mirror, Junko could only be seen, not heard. Rather than show dismay at Junko’s tragic fate, Mukuro had smiled, stroking the mirror and boasting about the irony of someone who used to spend half their careers posing in front of mirrors being trapped in one. She still felt like her heart was punched whenever she remembered how carefree and happy Mukuro looked when pinning the mirror to the wall for Makoto and Kyoko.

As Makoto slid his manhood back into Mukuro they mustered the focus to stick their tongues out at the mirror, Junko screeched “Uh, and now they’re back to fucking. Oh god, he’s trying to knock her up again! Him knocking up the two bitches like that is filling them with so much disgusting hope! I can’t stand to look at it!”

As Makoto switched over to sliding his erect, twitching manhood within Kyoko’s womb, Junko shuddered at the vision of seeing their vampire brats running around their palace.

“Ugh, I can’t stand to see it! I’ve gotta get out of here!” Junko banged her fists against the barrier of the mirror dimension in vain, screaming “LET ME OUTTA HERE! I PROMISE, I’LL NEVER SEEK DESPAIR EVER AGAIN. I’LL BE A GOOD GIRL, HONEST! JUST PLEASE GET ME OUTTA HERE!”

Junko screamed as the two vampires climaxed, dopey grins on their faces as the former Fashionista’s cries and begging went unheard, her worst fears come to life as Makoto’s vampiric sperm easily found their way to Kyoko and Mukuro’s eggs, finding no resistance as they fertilized their wombs with the next generation of benevolent vampires.


End file.
